Dr. Alice Schnitzel
Dr. Schnitzel first appears in "Ferb's Goodbye" where she is the main antagonist. She was created to be a female version of Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, wearing a similar attire as him, however with many differences. For one thing, she is possibly more evil than him, but is psychotic and immature. She becomes Applejack's nemesis after "Ferb's Goodbye", and "Pride and Will". Creation "Me and a friend of mine from fanfiction.net, pen-named iheartphinabella05, were joking around with our fan characters, when my character, Applejack, wanted to bring harm to Dr. Doofenshmirt. In iheartphinabella05's fanfics, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is good, and also Phineas' father, so naturally she asked me if I could make up a new nemesis for Applejack. The two of us brainstormed, coming up with ridiculous names for the character, when iheartphinabella05 said: "...what about Dr. Schnitzel? He could be german, and he could actually be evil, but more like Doofenshmirtz's OLD evil, so not the smartest either." "The reasons of making Dr. Schnitzel a girl are simple: #Applejack's reaction to having a female nemesis would be hilarious #I was thinking that maybe Dr. Doofenshmirtz should have a female counterpart, except she doesn't look exactly like him, and is more feminine. #I don't beleive that having another guy ''like Doofenshmirtz is a good idea. There's only ONE Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. "Her actual name, Alice, didn't come until I had recently listened to a song on youtube called "Her Name is Alice". The song fitted Dr. Schnitzel's personality, or at least part of it, simply because of the beginning and the ending: ''"If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonesense. Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't...in contrary wise, what it is, it wouldn't be. And what it wouldn't be, it would, you see?" "Her form wasn't appearance wasn't made until after I thought of Alice to be her full name. To be perfectly honest, I wouldn't have made Dr. Alice Schnitzel if it weren't for iheartphinabella05, and for that, I lend her my full gratitude." '--Galaxina the Seedrian' Personality and Traits Like Dr. Doofenshmirtz, she is an evil scientist. However, she is portrayed as more immature, yet moderately sarcastic towards her enemies and people who have annoyed her, or to people of whom she despises/hates/dislikes. She is similar to Dr. Doofenshmirtz in several other ways other than having the same type of role: for one thing, she wears attire like his, only with a grey skirt, and will sometimes wear something casual (usually a black sweater with green pants and black shoes). She also has bags under her eyes, though they look more like she's stressed or crazy. She also suffers from a tradgic past, however differently, and reacts to her backstories and memories in an insane matter, having done, though rarely, the most vile of things because of such memories. She also has her own nemesis (Applejack the Pygmy Goat, who was ironically once Perry's partner), whom she constantly loses to. As apposed to inators, she builds things that end with the suffix "-ray" (example: Freeze-ray); that, or she does something mind-control based, or something else entirely. Like many of the female characters, she is a gifted singer, and breaks into broadway-esque musical numbers, again, much like Doofenshmirtz. However, the differences are plain to see. First off is her appearance. Her head is shaped more like a rounded square than a triangular oval. Her hair, although messy and similarly designed like Dr. Doofenshmirtz's, is a lighter, if not greyish shade. Although she acts rather dense like Dr. Doofenshmirtz, she is portrayed to act insane, to the point where it seems to be a mental deficiancy (Dr. Doofenshmirtz has even mentioned that she went to several therapy sessions that resulted in failure), and her relationship with her nemesis also differs, as she appears to be obssessed with actually killing Applejack. Relationships In order of importance to present/future stories. 'Applejack the Pygmy Goat: '''Dr. Schnitzel's relationship with Applejack is rather complex, where as Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry appear to be more of frenemies than actual enemies, Dr. Schnitzel and Applejack loathe each other to the point of rarely sympathizing the other. This is mainly because when they first met each other in "Ferb's Goodbye" it was Applejack who ultimately defeated her (though Ferb, Phineas, and Perry were the ones who saved the day). This resulted to her wanting revenge on not just Perry, but Applejack as well, which also resulted in her assisting Will on her conquest for earth. In the stories after Perry and Applejack thwarted Will, she and Applejack were assigned to be each others nemesises (nemesi, nemesiss...whatever). When this happened, she said in a very psychotic matter "We're going to be seeing each other a lot more often, goat breath", and then snickered madly. Since becoming Applejack's nemesis, she has tried several times to slaughter Applejack. However, she still cares for Applejack, as when Will nearly killed Applejack by biting him on the neck, she screamed in horror and stared at the "corpse" as if in a trance. She also stated that goats were her favorite animal, or at least give her the most interest. She is also, as reffered to everyone else including herself, smarter than Applejack, and often questions why he always wins. Instead of reffering to Applejack by his full name like how Dr. Doofenshmirtz does with Perry, she usually calls him "goat breath". '''Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz: '''Again, in her first appearance, Dr. Schnitzel appeared to have been a long-time "friend" of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's. However, when they met again in "Ferb's Goodbye" Doofenshmirtz reacted negatively, and even tried to close the door on her several times (which resulted in injuring her foot). It was only till after she explained her plan to take over the Tri-State Area (which in reality was a plan to take over the world) did he begin to slowly trust her. The trust was broken when she betrayed him a second time (the first time being during college, apparentlly, when she nearly killed all the students and caused everyone to blame Heinz), although Dr. Schnitzel obviously cares about him ("...You know, Heinz, I really like you...). In further stories, he and Dr. Schnitzel seem to be patching up their relationship. It's constantly hinted that Dr. Schnitzel is in love with Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and has stalked him a few times. He is the only person who has called Dr. Schnitzel "Alice" without being yelled at (as she apparentlly hates the name). In return, Dr. Schnitzel usually reffers to Dr. Doofenshmirtz as "Heinz". Doofenshmirtz has know Schnitzel so long that he can tell when something is wrong with her and vice versa. '''Phineas Flynn: '''Although she captures Phineas in "Ferb's Goodbye", she has, for the most part, treated Phineas with absolute kindness. One reason is that she had no idea that the plan she supposedly had made (it was actually Ace's plan) involved mind-controling children, as she claims she would never harm a child. As time went on, Phineas began to remind her of a child she once had (which is strange yet possible, as she never got married) and became slightly protective of him. Phineas, despite having gone through a traumatic adventure in the said story of her appearance, is the most forgiving towards Dr. Schnitzel, and has called her "Dr. Alice", which she assumes is a difference between people actually calling her Alice ("He called you Alice, you know." "No, he called me Dr. Alice. There's a difference."). '''Ferb Fletcher: '''Since "Ferb's Goodbye" Ferb has been surprisingly unforgiving and skeptic towards Dr. Schnitzel. He often glares at her, quietly threatens her, and has had a few dreams involving her being an antagonist or a victim of a painful demise. As for Dr. Schnitzel, she is very much aware of Ferb's hatred towards her, but usually brushes it off unless he says something that sounds like he actually means it or does something that frightens her. There are times where she and Ferb quarrel, but the two can get along long enough to solve a problem. The reason for Ferb's hatred towards her is possibly due to the fact that she nearly killed Phineas and (albiet accidentally) was the reason his mother was killed. '''Danni Alexandria: '''Usually treating Dr. Schnitzel with indifference, Danni is, like Ferb, very skeptic about her. This is mainly because Dr. Schnitzel often jokes about taking over the world, a goal of which she continues to have. She also finds it uncomfortable that she fights a pygmy goat, noticing that it's name is also Applejack. '''Isabella Garcia-Sharpio: '''Isabella is the second most forgiving towards Dr. Schnitzel for the events in "Ferb's Goodbye", although is still rather skeptic. Dr. Schnitzel, aware of Isabella's affection towards Phineas, also beleives that Phineas holds the same feelings. Because of this, she has created several moments for the two of them, each of which Phineas fails to understand the point. She's also mentioned several times that she was once a Fireside Girl when she was younger, but usually only got badges for violent acts. ''More to be annouced Category:Fanon Works Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Adults